Before the Dawn, After the Eclipse
by EllexxElphiexxfan
Summary: Fifty years later Bella is a vampire and Edward is back from leaving after the fight with the newborns.But what happens when Bella tells Edward she is no ordanary vampire and that the one who changed her was James, back from the undead? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fifty years have passed since then.

Fifty years since he left.

Fifty years since I have seen him or smelt him or talked to him.

Fifty years since I died.

Fifty years since I was born.

Fifty years alone.

Fifty years of pain, suffering, mourning, and more pain.

Edward was right.

The life of a vampire isn't what it's cracked up to be.

You are probably wondering what-how- I got to be like this.

FLASHBACK………….

I ran out to the cliff down in La Push and cried. No one had come to get me out of that forest after he left me. I had lain there, cold and damp. . For days, for hours I sat there, I didn't know. But as I crawled away from my house and from Charlie, I found myself in La Push. So I went to the beach where Jacob told me that wretched story and found our cliff. And this wasn't the first time he left. After the fight with the newborn vampires, he left again. He thought it would be better that way.

After a day or two-literally-of endless crying-I went back to Charlie. When he opened the door, I couldn't help but to burst down into tears. He pulled me into the house, gave me food and something hot to drink. He turned a CD on and I cried some more.

It was his lullaby. When Charlie said he could turn it off I told him to keep it on. I wanted to hear it, perhaps for the last time.

"Bella…" he began sitting next to me.

"Charlie…there is something I need to tell you…"

"Not now…you're hurt and cold…"

"Charlie…I have to tell you what really has been going on in my life, ever since we moved here." There was no point in holding it in now. He was gone.

And so I had begun my story…and it took but a mere hour or so.

When I was done, Charlie was crying too.

"I promise…I will protect you from this Victoria _monster_. Whatever it takes, Bella, I will make you safe."

…………………………..End flashback

I ran through the woods that were so familiar to me. My thoughts were whirling around that day…so full of pain.

I haven't seen the Cullens since. Maybe I don't want to see the Cullens. I don't know. My unbeating heart—I can't trust it anymore, you know.

……………………………….Flashback

I was out on the cliff again, this time with Charlie. We were talking and laughing. It was happy. He thought I had given up on Edward. But really…my heart was still yearning to see him.

Charlie, I forgot to mention, knew about werewolves too. He kept fidgeting in his seat.

We had wool blankets around us and in our numb hands we held a cup of hot chocolate…well…he had coffee. I never really found any interest in coffee. It was gross.

Charlie got a message from his fellow police people, telling him he had to leave early. He told me to meet him at the house and that it was just an accident on the border.

I agreed, telling him that I would be home to make dinner.

My mistake…

…Because I never came home to make dinner...

When he had left I was still sitting there in my lawn chair, pin pointing white caps in the cold harsh waters for no reason other than pure boredom.

And yet…though I knew I was alone…I felt like I was being watched…like I was being tracked.

……………..end flashback

I sniffed deeply. There…his scent again. I ran farther into the forest. This time, I thought as I brandished my dagger, gleaming topaz and sparkling like diamonds in the faint light, I will win.

……………………………flashback

I kept looking over my shoulder. Nothing was there, I would tell myself. No one is there.

But still…that feeling.

When the sun began to set behind the gray water, I began to pack my lawn chair and bag. I threw it into my old truck. Right as I was about to get in and start the engine, I heard a noise.

It was like wind…but faster. It screamed dimly in my ear, whistling, almost. I heard it again when I turned my back. _ It's probably just the wind_ I thought as shivers crawled my back.

"Just the wind" I whispered again.

"Oh no Bella, it was much more than just a wind. "

Fear crawled up and down my spine. How I knew that voice, I didn't want to know. But my brain had already made that register.

I turned around and gulped. There, my nightmare stood right in front of me. Waiting for me…watching me with those red eyes and gleaming teeth.

"I'm so glad I get to see you Bella. After all, it's been too long." The figure came forward and stroked my cheeks, letting his nails scrape my hair.

"You smell even better you know." He whispered. "Better than my last mate, Victoria; yes, you remember her." The vampire took a step closer to me.

I wanted to scream, wanted to run, but I was immobilized. Stupid fear.

……………….end flashback

My running came to a halt when I reached the point his scent ended.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." I growled.

"Oh, but I'm everywhere Bella. Don't you understand? No matter what, I will always be ten paces in front of you, ten years of speed and experience ahead of you, ten paces ahead in the game." He growled from the shadows.

I whirled around, my red eyes glistening in hatred.

"And I will always be ten times stronger." I hissed. "So _come out!_" I screeched.

"'Tis the price of being a newborn," he whispered, coming out of the darkness.

I growled, "I'm not a newborn," And I took a step towards him.

"Oh, but to me you are, Bella. To me, you are."

……………….flashback

"You look frightened. Come, let me sooth you."

"Get away from me!" I muttered.

"Stubborn as a mule, like old times I must say." he said, getting closer to me.

"Get away from me," I repeated, "Or Edward will--" I cut myself off. Of course he wouldn't.

"That's right, your Edward. Well, let me tell you now…Edward or any of the Cullens aren't here to save you. It's just me and you, Bella. Me and you."

……………….end flashback

We circled each other, each one snarling.

"I see you still have the dagger I gave you fifty years ago." He whispered.

"Why wouldn't I keep the thing that transported me to this world? Bound to eternity?" I asked as I lunged forward a foot or two.

"Oh, I don't know…hard feelings?" He mocked, lunging forward too.

"Oh and tell me Bella!" He yelled his eyes wide as if he were playing a game of keep-away.

"Do you miss Edward?"

………………..flashback

I tried to run…honest I did.

"So…what are you just going to kill me now?"

"Oh no, killing you wouldn't be half as fun without Edward to see you die. No Bella, I'm going to change you. You will hunt for me when the transformation is complete and still be unable to kill me…you want to know why Bella? Because I will always be able to evade you."

"Edward will not look for me. He left again. He thought that if he left I would be—" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Safe?" He asked, mocking again.

"Oh no Bella, you will never be safe. Now while I'm around, tracking you," He whispered into my ear, his teeth grazing it gently. His arm trailed up and down my wrist until it landed on my ring.

"Poor Bella…he left and didn't even take you with him. And after he made such a promise, too." His arm went back up my arm and grasped my neck.

With a deep breath I heard his whisper, "How I have longed for this day, Bella, so….long"

And with that, his head went down to my neck and his teeth sliced into me. But that wasn't all. He then pulled something out of his pocket and stabbed my heart. He stayed like that for a while.

And then he stood, not a foot away from my screaming body, withering on the ground.

"Your blood tasted even better than I thought it would." He whispered, bending down, holding the knife that stabbed my heart.

"This knife is cursed. It will always hold some of your blood and until it is shattered, you and I will always be connected. No matter what, I will be able to find you. I will know where you are…what you are doing at any given moment. All I have to do is touch it." And he let his finger touch the tip of the topaz knife.

I felt a searing pain at the area where he stabbed me.

Then he was gone. And the wing whistled past me.

Thank God I had told Charlie about James.

………………….end flashback

"Yes," I whispered, "Yes I miss Edward!" I finished, and I lunged.


	2. Reunited

Second chapter

No one has reviewed for this so until I get at least five or seven reviews, I'm not updating

………………BPOV

I ran away from the clearing, blood pouring out of the spot where the knife had plunged into me so many years ago. James had gotten away again. I growled. He had gotten better. Much better. At he didn't have my knife. IF he did, he could simply take it out of his pocket and merely touch it and I would be dead.

At least, I would be dead in my state. If I were not injured, he wouldn't be able to kill me. No matter how powerful that knife was.

You see, that knife had special powers.

When James changed me, he plunged the knife into me. Venom of the Elite was embedded into that knife. Anyway, when the knife went into my heart, the venom entered my bloodstream and here I am. More adament that your usual vampire with a small twist to me.

Oh, right the Elite…it's a long story.

Best to start at the beginning, I suppose. When vampires first came into existence, there was a group of vampires who had strong powers, unlike most vampire powers. The Volturi called them the Elite guard. They killed many and gained more and more powers. Soon, they became too powerful to control, and the Volturi had them massacred. But not before they extracted venom into a knife that could kill and create dead life. Somehow, James got a hold of the knife and killed and changed me. Fifty years ago when I was still a newborn I won the knife from him in a duel and now he is trying to win it back. Too bad I won't let him.

……………………………E POV

"Come on Edward," Alice said, pulling on my arm out of the silver Volvo. I agreed, though begrudgingly.

"Were home, at least try to be happy," Jasper said, letting emotions roll over me. I resisted. Nothing would make me happy again. Not since that day in Alaska.

……………flashback (sorry…this wont last long)

"Edward come see this," Alice screamed. I ran into the room at top speed, thinking it was some crisis with her clothes. I was shocked to see my family huddled around the coffee table, shaking, cold.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry." My mother cried.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked. My voice hit many pitches at once.

"Edward…if only we knew…" he gasped. Emmett, who was leaning up against the wall took the paper and handed it to me.

I scanned the headline.

'_Girl found dead in Forks, Washington St.' _

The picture was of Bella.

You don't know how it feels to think your love is dead. To know that she is dead.

It's like dying all over again.

…………………end flashback

"Edward this is your chance to start fresh. You are starting school tomorrow. Your family will be with you. Esme has a job as your English teacher now. You know how she gets lonely at the house with you guys gone and me at work. Let the Cullens get a fresh start, okay?" Carlisle said.

I agreed.

" Good boy, now, lets go inside."

BPOV

I ran through the meadow that was so familiar to me, many emotions running through me.

My skin began to glisten and I remembered with a torn dead heart the day Edward and I were in the meadow. When he showed me just how powerful vampires were.

I was starting school again tomorrow. Maybe I could forget about him once and for all. And I would get away from James.

And as the sun was setting, I settled down into a tree and watched the light of my old house turn on, the new families daughter looking straight at me.

"Mommy, look!" She cried. I vanished behind the other side of the tree.

"Isabella, there's nothing there," the mother began, "Now, help me get Eddie in his crib, and then you have to get to bed too. Tomorrow you start school," And the family disappeared.

Why in Forks did history seem to repeat itself?

I smiled. Isabella and Eddie. Ironic. I pulled the dagger out of my jean pocket and fumbled with it, touching my teeth and lips to it. Letting it graze over my skin. It didn't hurt. In fact, it looked pure. But to the trained eye, it held an aura of evil.

The next morning……………….

School. Purgatory. Whatever you want to call it, it brought back too many memories.

"Isabella Swan?" Mrs. Banner called out, taking attendance. I looked up, and she smiled.

"My father-in-law had an Isabella Swan in his class as well. No relation, I trust?" She smiled pleasantly.

"No," I smiled back.

"Freddy Newton?" Mrs. Banner read.

SHIT!

I looked around me, making my shield tighten.

"Yes" he said, his puppy dog eyes grazing me. I didn't smile. Great, another Labrador retriever.

As Mrs. Banner scanned through the list of students, I couldn't help but feel surreal.

It was a fresh start.

When Mrs. Banner had finished taking attendance, she gave along speech about the year. When the bell rang, it was time for lunch.

"Hey Isabella" Freddy began. "I'm—"

"Freddy Newton. I—I mean my grandmother- knew your grandfather..Mike Newton."

"Weird. I thought you weren't related to her."

Crap!

"Gotta go!" I practically squealed.

When I got to lunch I chose an empty seat. Everywhere I looked boys and girls were scanning my back.

_She had weird eyes. Maybe it's a birth defect._

They had no idea.

_God she's hot!" _One boy thought.

_I wonder if she's single._

_She looks a lot like those Cullens. _

I couldn't believe it. Someone knew about the Cullens. But how?

Yes, as you've guessed, I can read minds. And there are others powers as well. But I don't use that power. Only when I need too.

Anyway, back to the Cullens. Could they be back?

I instantly scanned the lunchroom, but could find no body. Not a scent or a trace of anybody.

The bell rang and I ran to my next class…chemistry.

…………………..

In chemistry the teacher had us stand up against the wall as he gave us our lab partners.

"You," he pointed to me, "over there." He growled. I pinched my eyebrows up. You?

When I took my seat I stared at the window and didn't notice when the teacher, Mr. Strictly, said "You next to her"

"Hi," the girl whispered. I sniffed, trying to get a profile. She didn't have a blood stream.

"I'm Alice" the girl whispered again. "Who are you?"

"Bella" I whispered, not turning around.

Alice laughed. "I used to know a Bella, but she died years ago."

"I'm sorry," I choked, making sure my shield was forcefully masking my scent.

"It's fine. She used to go to this school too. Oh geez, I'm rambling. So, what good stores are there around here?" she asked.

_As if you don't know_ I scoffed.

"Why won't you look at me?" she said, almost whispering so only I would hear her.

"People have been…thinking." I said, "My face scares them," my shoulders quivered in laughter.

"It can't be that bad," she gripped me and pulled away when cold skin touched cold skin.

I turned around and looked her square in the eyes.

"Your eyes might scare them too." I accused.

"Bella?" Alice gasped.

"We'll talk later. " I whispered.

"OH and by the way, I can hear your thoughts." I whispered. "And Edward wont be pleased."

"Why not?" Alice whispered when Mr. Strictly assigned us a sheet we finished in a minute flat.

"Because the way I came to be like this isn't right. It isn't normal." I whispered, too low for humans to hear us.

"You're right, we will talk later. Come to my house after school.

………………………………….the rest of the day ended in a blur. Turns out Alice and I had all classes together except for Trig. I had that with Rosalie, but she didn't see me. I was too scared to let my shield down.

"Alice, you brought your Porsche?" I asked, shocked.

"Yea, with mopping Edward, how couldn't I?" She laughed. Together we drove her house, which was the same as the last time they lived here. We talked to whole way, and Alice drove slow so we could talk. She kept pestering me about my change, and I told her that I would tell her when we get to the house. As she picked up speed, I raised my left hand to stroke my hair out of my face. Alice watched me and gasped.

"Bella…you…you still have the ring?" she gasped, choking on invisible tears.

"Yes, it was my last reminder of him." I said quietly. She grasped my hand and smiled her pixie smile at me. "Don't worry, I'm planning a grand entrance to you."

I glared at her playfully and then we both burst into giggles. Together we planned…..

…twenty minutes later……………..

ALICE POV

"I'm Home" I called out.

"Hey Alice," Japser said, pulling me into his lap. He kissed my cheek and I kissed his. Then I jumped out of his lap and danced around the room. "Where is everybody?" I questioned.

"Out in the back, tying together old memories," he said. I patted him on the cheek.

"Hold you ears," I warned, "EDWARD, EMMETT, AND ROSALIE SO HELP ME GOD GET DOWN HERE! YOU TOO CARLISLE AND ESME. IVE GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! "

My screaming brought them running. "What is it Alice?" Esme asked, worry in her eyes.

"I made a new friend at school today, and I brought her with me." I stated simply. They all stared at me like I was mad.

"Alice, I don't think that was very smart." Carlisle warned.

"Oh, don't worry Carlisle, she's not afraid." I stated, jumping on my toes.

"Not afraid?" he whispered. "Alice, what do you mean?"

"I mean she knows all about us." I paused for effect, "everything!"

"Alice that was extremely stupid," Emmett complained, growling.

"No it wasn't." I tried to be innocent, but a smile was tuck on my face. "Anyway, its rude to keep her waiting. Come in!" I called out the last bit. The door knob turned and Bella walked in.

………………….BPOV…………

And the lamb made her grand entrance.

The Cullens were shocked.

The silence was heavy.

"I'm back," I whispered.

"Bella," Jasper whispered.

"Squirt" Emmett growled playfully

"Bella," Rosalie said adamantly.

"Bella!" Esme said shocked.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"Hi," I said. They looked at me, all shocked. The same thought was running through them.

"Yea, I'm a vampire." I shrugged.

"And she can read thoughts, like Edward. And she can make a shield around herself…well a mental shield. And she can do more stuff but she wouldn't show me." Alice pouted.

"I told you later," I whispered. Carlisle looked at me and Alice, then back to me. "Wait, he asked, you two have met each other before now?" He raised his eye brows.

"Yep, we have classes together." Alice answered, jumping again.

"Speaking of Moaning Edward, where is he?" Esme looked up.

"NO!" I screamed, too loudly."

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle and Alice asked at once.

My heart was beating hard. Every sense was telling me to yell and run. But love held me back. no matter what, I needed to see Edward.

"Edward?" I barely had time to whisper before he was down, growling at me.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Edward, its me," I said, holding up my left hand. My ring.

"Bella?" He asked, too many emotions playing into his face.

"Its me Edward." I said, walking towards him. And then it hit me.

The knife throbbed. It pulsed and sent me to the floor. "Don't touch me," I whispered as he ran to me. My dead heart was beating and I screamed. It was an instance of my changing.

"BELLA!" Edward growled, shaking me.

"I'm fine, it's just, a birth defect." I gasped. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I took the knife out of my pocket and threw in onto the floor. It clattered, but we didn't hear it.

"Silly lamb," he whispered. And his lips touched mine gently.

I pulled away. "Edward, once I tell you my story, you won't want to kiss me any more. "

"What?" he whispered, "Bella, how long have you been immortal?"

I ran out of his arms into the corner.

"Bella, tell me!" He growled again.

"You left me fifty years ago…and yesterday was my fiftieth birthday," I choked.

CRASH!

"So when I left, they came after you? The newborns came after you? When I left you were in more danger?" he stood, steaming next to a cracked wall and a broken coffee table.

"No, the newborns didn't find me Edward. James did." I turned to face him

The silence was deadening.

"Bella, you need to sit down and tell us the whole story." Carlisle ordered. I obeyed, sitting next to Edward, his body adament.

"James?" He whispered. I nodded and I began my story. From the beginning, the best place to start

…………………..An hour later……….

I was in Edwards room and he wouldn't talk to me.

"Edward please!" I gasped. He wouldn't talk to me or look me in the face.

"I promise you when James comes after you his head is mine." He growled.

"Edward, please at least be happy to see me." I grasped his head and forced him to look at my red yes.

"We are going hunting." He said. "Your eyes are torturing me Bella." He said.

"Fine," I said. "In an hour," I said, gently letting my lips touch his. He responded roughly.

"Edward…" I growled.

"What?" he asked, kissing the side of my mouth.

"Maybe we should go hunting." I pushed him off of me.

"Lets go," he grinned that dazzling grin.

Together, hand in hand, we ran into the forest. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. When we were about half way there, I stopped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, his topaz eyes searching mine.

"Nothing, its just…I smell something." I smelled again.

"James," I growled. Edward tensed beside me, "Let me deal with him."

"Bella, listen, I can take James down. I want to _destroy him for doing this for you._" He grasped my face and I searched his expression. I felt my guts twitch.

"Don't you see Edward? Only I can kill James. And it has to be with this knife." I pulled the dagger out of my pocket, "If you kill him Edward, you kill me too." I touched the tip of the knife, letting blood drain down the tip. He looked at me shocked. "This is the only knife that can cut vampire skin. As long as my blond is on this knife and his blood is on this knife, we are connected. Our senses are connected," I backed him up into a tree, "Our thoughts are connected. When I cut myself with this knife, I can find him. I can control him. And if he gets the knife Edward, my life is over. He can control me. But he won't kill me. He was waiting for you to come to do that. Now that you and I are together again," Farther I pushed him against the tree, "He won't hesitate to kill me. At least, he would want it to be a show…a slow death. With all the dramatics, too."

"I won't let that happen!" He growled, pulling my face close to his.

"Edward" I whispered, "It already is happening. Look," I said, pulling his face the right.

There was James.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. I knew it. James replaying the day I changed in his head.

"Edward, its okay, I'm here. Look at me Edward." I turned my back to James, my eyes scrutinizing his face.

"Bella, no no, no, no! Please Bella, don't die!"

"Edward I won't die, listen to me!" I yelled.

Those damn whistling winds.

"Thank you," James whispered in my ear. And before I could tell what he meant, the knife was gone.

James had the knife.

And the next thing I knew, I was in a blind rage.

Hiyas! Reviews or no chapter! Sorry to be mean but……

Ill update either today, tomorrow or Tuesday or Wednesday. Anyway, sometime soon!


	3. Possible end and a kiss

Third chapter

Im being nice and letting a new chapter up

No reviews

No fourth chapter sorry

..........................

There was no light in the forest, only darkness. The black consumed my mind and was interrupted from the task of pulling me under by red splotches that made me cry in a feral octave. Images of James and the world around me flashed for a brief second and then vanished. My mind was going numb as instinct took over. It was harsh as it ripped the rest of my sanity to shreds, throwing them all around me. I growled, thinking I could dispel this wild creature ripping me from my sanity, but it was futile. Edward wasn't even visible behind the black and red. I could hear him screaming and grasping at me. I flew his arms off of me, his too cold hands scarring my skin. I growled at him some more. The protests stopped. The black was shot down by a stinging sensation, like bleach in the sun on a human's skin. My senses were still growling, but I felt as if I could control them.

My rage was over.

Edward looked at me with love and fright in his eyes. I looked around me and stopped breathing. Trees were slashed at and the ground was churned. A boulder but fifty feet away was sliced right down the middle. Did I do this?

"Did I do this, Edward?" I repeated what I had thought.

Edward didn't answer me, just stared. I looked at him, pleading and suffocating hitched into my expression. Not once in eleven years had I lost control like that under _those_ circumstances; it was unlike regular attacks on the newborn vampire, but something different. This kind of attack was more extreme. The experience was what it was like to be a new born Elite vampire. I shuddered, closing my stinging eyes and gripping my hands into tight, stone balls.

"Bella…" he whispered. I looked at him, my expression strangled.

"Edward, now you see…" I tried to tell him, I told myself. I tried, but he wouldn't listen.

"I don't care!" He seemed to want to scream, but he growled instead. Maybe he was afraid of what he would do if I was set off.

"Edward, stop it" I said, falling to my knees. My head felt like it was constricting and popping my brains out from my ears. His voice was triggering something deep inside of me.

…………flashback

The fire was insane. You truly have no idea. Like being thrown in acid and then setting gasoline and a match to you. While being crushed by a bulldozer and the Empire State Building at the same time; see what I mean?

Trying to get my broken limbs to move without tearing at the muscles that surrounded my heart that now hung loosely from the wound is a task you should try. It feels like hell and the screams you utter while moving would be loud enough to drown out the pop of a firework. But I was in the forest, away from anybody hearing my screams. That was good, at least at the time.

I rolled over in a small clearing between two oak trees. Looking up at the blinding sky hurt my eyes, but it was a numb feeling compared to the rest of my body.

Then I heard him.

It was like placing ice on the top of a wood-burning stove. (You know the ones that are half fire place, half stove?) It sizzled with insane temperatures, but it was quickly dissolved.

"Bella…" he whispered, as if coming from the clouds littered with sunlight and angels.

"Bella…" and although his voice was savoring, it made the fire grow. I gripped the knife I held in my hand and slit my wrist. Blood began to drip out and I wiped it off on the tip of the knife. The fires inside of me seemed to dull slightly, as if they were cooling ambers sitting in a campfire. I let out one final scream and settled my arched back on the cold forest floor. It seemed as if the knife took mercy on the being who gives blood to it.

"Bella…" the hallucination made me gasp. That voice was too painful to listen too. In my temporary world of torture, it was too full of velvety softness to make sense. So my body and the knife rejected it. Without my control, my lungs erupted with a harsh snarl, the first one I had ever sounded. It frightened me, but also gave me satisfaction and a feeling of power.

"That's right Bella…" a voice that was like acid, perfectly mingling with my world, said. It was like the voice was struggling to make its way through the thick barrier surrounding my head, and when it did, it echoed harshly.

"Tell him to avenge you. Tell him! _TELL HIM!_" James's face formed in my head and I gasped. He had said those words so many years ago in the little ballet studio.

I couldn't understand how he had gotten into my mind.

"Yes Bella, I can read your mind. Well, our mind now. Haven't I told you, when the knife has a blood sacrifice it connects our minds? Come to me now Bella. Come to your meadow." He ordered, his voice hard and yet so surreal. But his demands…it was out of the question.

"I can't move!" I half growled, half whispered. _Don't worry,_ he said, _You can move now. _ His voice was like a command, as if ordering me to stand. Unable to resist his words, I tried to move. And found that I could.

The relief I felt was amazing.

_I don't understand,_ I said in my mind, looking around, as if I were a servant looking for her master, _I haven't been changing for more than a day. What happened to the rest? _ My mind couldn't register this.

_I took it away from you. But every time I acquire the knife, I will give you instances of the change you skipped. Our world is rough at every turn, but that is what I built you for. Oh, yes, Bella, you were not just a quick snack and a target for revenge. You were part of my plot. And now that you and I are connected, my plot is already in place. My plan to overthrow those blasted Volturi with only you and me. It may seem impossible, but that knife has special powers. It will turn you into a vampire with extra abilities. More than any modern vampire today. And when the Volturi are overthrown, Bella, you will turn into a human again and die._

.....................end flashback

I had shown this all to Edward. I had let my shield down and ordered him to listen to me.

And as I looked up at him, he returned my gaze.

His eyes were indescribable. Half full of pain, the other, terror. His liquid topaz eyes were boring into me, as if trying to get a closer look on how I was made. How I had come to be.

"That…" he began.

"That what, Edward?" I asked, bitterness seeping into my words. "That you're disgusted by me and by the way I was born? That I am now connected to James and that he can take away pieces of my sanity at any given moment? That, now that he has the knife, he can control my actions if he has the guts to slit himself open? That that little topaz knife can kill something our kind thought to be indestructible? That my eyes aren't the same color as you and that no matter how many animals I consume, my eyes are latched onto one color? That what, Edward?" I had gotten close to him, my hands gripping my wound at my arm.

He took my face in his cold hands. Edward's eyes were like steel topaz, unmoving and unfeeling. I couldn't find myself to meet them. They looked to stern for his perfectly planed face.

"You think," he murmured, his voice shaking uncontrollably, "You think that" he swallowed, "You think that because of the way you are I wouldn't want you? That I would throw you away and treat you like filth?" Edward shook me and I took a sharp inhale. He still smelled the same, but to my nose it was magnified a hundred times over. It was a little over-powering.

He went on.

"That, for once in your life is where you are wrong, Bella Swan. No matter where you came from or how you were born, I will always love you." And he kissed me.

I stood there, immobile. He pressed harder, a little confused I wasn't responding.

"Bella," he growled. His voice was tense yet soft. I looked at him and his eyes were hurt and pained. Why was he so beautiful?

"What, Edward?" I asked, my hand clenching and unclenching.

He didn't make any response as he took his chance. He kissed me again, this time winning me over. Despite his cold temperatures, his body heated mine and I felt myself enjoying the difference between my temperature and his. I was cold compared to him.

After a minute, he broke away and I pressed my head against his chest. My shoulders were shaking and I knew that if I were human, I would have been crying.

"I missed that," he whispered into my hair. I nodded as if saying 'me too'

"We should be getting home. Carlisle and Esme will be wondering," he said again, pulling away from me. I felt a small sweep of panic hit me and I found myself grabbing his wrist, holding him back.

He looked at me, confused for a quick moment. Then it sunk into him.

I was streaked with dirt and blood. My shirt and pants were torn and the wound on my wrist and heart were killing me. Uncontrollably my shoulders would shake when he looked at me. My knees shook and all of a sudden I was on the ground, still gripping his hand.

"Bella, we have to go back, Esme will worry," Edward murmured, trying to pull me up. I refused.

"I can't go back yet, Edward. I-I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. There was a small whoosh of wind and Edward was looking at me with gentle topaz eyes.

"And?" he pressed.

"And I…what if I have an attack there? What if James- -"

"Silly Bella, we don't care if you fall on the floor writhering on the floor like a worm on salt," he said. I looked up at him, shocked. He looked at me with amused eyes, "You know what I mean," he said.

"What if I get thirsty? I can't let Alice or Esme or Emmett or Jasper or any of them know that I have to drink human blood and that my eyes are stuck like this. I never told anyone but you that, Edward. See?" I begged. I stood up and gripped his shoulders.

"Well…" he pondered, looking at my arms for a long time. I pulled them down and sighed. He took the advantage to kiss me again. I pushed him away.

"Edward…its time you saw what my powers really are." I said, pulling him into the shadows, and possibly the end.

…………

Well, what do you think? I am so being generous by posting this. In the spirit of Thanksgiving. PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS A LOT. Happy thanksgiving again

EllexxElphiexxfan out!


End file.
